


Curiosity

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three year old Hamish Holmes wonders what adults do while children sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Hamish Holmes was a curious toddler and the things that intrigued him the most were things that happened after he was sent to bed. 

Irene smiles as she tucked Hamish under the covers, kissing his head and stroking his dark curls. "Goodnight my little detective" she turned off the lights as she left the room and went to meet Sherlock. "He's all tucked up in bed" She took his hand as he spoke "We finally have some alone time…" A smirk slowly slid across her features as she leant up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek bone. Sherlock smiled as he cupped and stroked Irene's cheek before he was lead away to their bedroom. 

Hamish kicked away his covers and sat upright looking around himself and letting his brown eyes adjust to the dark room. He lowered himself off the edge of his bed with a wiggle of his small toes. He pushed a few long curls off his face and began to pad out of his room, standing on tiptoes to open the bedroom door he looked down the small corridor of the house he lived in with his parents. He stepped over the boundary between his room and the corridor and walked to the banisters. Starring down at the cream carpeted stairs, seeing no lights on. "Mummy and daddy in bed…" He mumbled to himself as he heard a strange noise come from his parents room. Was his mother in pain?! With a childish frown on his face he hurried into his mothers room, both palms pushing the wooden door open. "Mummy?!" He shouted as he entered the room. Shocked at what he saw. His mother sat upon his fathers lap "Mummy…? Where are your clothes…? Why are you playing horsey with daddy?" He questioned.  
"Hamish! Bloody hell…" Irene quickly grabbed her dressing gown as wrapped it around herself before kneeling to her infant sons level "Hamish I have told you time and time again, you do not come into mummy and daddy's room without knocking." she reinstates.  
"You mother and I-" Sherlock begins but is quickly silenced by Irene "Daddy and I were playing an adult game. That's all. Now let's get you back to bed…" She stands and takes his hand before leading him back to his bedroom and tucking him between the soft sheets. Irene yet again kisses his forehead and bid him goodnight before going back to Sherlock.

Hamish snuggled down in his covers, quite pleased that he had finally discovered what the adults do when children are asleep in bed.


End file.
